


Back

by killing_kurare



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: A cruel wind taunts Nakoma, pretending to carry the faint voice of Pocahontas.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1463057.html) \- return  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- present

 

 

 

Nakoma wipes her forehead and picks up her basket with the corn she just harvested. She sighs and looks at the yellow vegetables, as always hunted by memories of her long-lost friend. It’s been a long time her gaze searched the rows for Pocahontas, hoping for a miracle and finding her peeking around a shrub with gleaming eyes and that mischivious grin, calling her for a little race or a swim or whatever, as if she had never gone away.

Nakoma keeps telling herself that her best friend has left for good, that she won’t even think of her tribe anymore being swept away by all the wonders a modern world has to offer.

“Nakoma!”

Oh, there it is again. A cruel wind taunts her, pretending to carry the faint voice of Pocahontas.

“Nakoma, I’m back!”

Nakoma frowns. Usually it is just her name she’s imagining. She turns around slowly, raises her head and opens her mouth in disbelief as the corn hits the floor and she sees Pocahontas indeed standing on the hill overseeing the fields, hair blowing in the wind.

Without a second thought Nakoma starts running towards her, laughter reaching her ear as the other woman also starts running until they crash into each other and tumble to the floor, still rolling around as they scream and cheer and hug each other tight.

“I thought I’d never see you again!” Nakoma exclaims.

“I couldn’t live without you,” Pocahontas answers gently and hugs her even tighter.

 


End file.
